Dangerous Playthings
by pyrexprodigy
Summary: Fourteen children of various ages, pitted against each other in a virtual reality. Of course, with teenagers, you never really know what's going to happen. Lenku; requested by Awesome DT :3


**The lovely Awesome D.T. requested this story some time ago. This first chapter is subject to change because I'm having trouble building the world, but here's something!**

* * *

><p>"You got it?"<p>

Len gave his friend a teasing grin. It was one that said 'well, maybe I'll tell you. Then again, maybe I won't.' Rei, the friend in question, was used to this kind of thing from Len, who honestly couldn't have a less interesting life.

"Hmmmmmmaybe," Len said.

"Len," Rei prompted.

Len shrugged in a innocent way before throwing his backpack over his shoulder, jacket in on arm. It had been cold that morning, but now that it was almost three in the afternoon, he could make do without a jacket, even in December.

"Maybe," Len repeated.

"That usually means yes with you," Rei replied. "Thank you very much for your input."

"You didn't even have to ask to know," Len told him with a note of accusation in his voice. Rei shrugged in a way that tells him this is exactly the case, but his raven-haired friend won't admit anything.

"Have you had a chance to try it out?" he asked.

"Nah, man. I just got the text about the game arriving like, five minutes ago." They were leaving the main school hall now, thumping down the stairwell to the ground floor, where they would part ways. People around them bustled past, upperclassmen and underclassmen and teachers and teacher's aids. Len recognized a few of them, but made no effort to trade daily goodbyes.

"So I take it you'll be up playing until three in the morning," Rei said as if there was any question about it.

Len shrugged again, not completely admitting to that. "Probably," he replied. "But you can't blame me."

"I'm not driving you to school tomorrow if you sleep in," was the only warning Rei gives him as the part ways. "See ya, Len."

"Bye," Len told him pleasantly. He rubbed a warm hand against the goosebumps on his arm, the chill of the winter air causing his hair to stand on end. It was only a moment later that his mom pulled up to the front of the school, ushering himself and his twin into the car.

Len was too pumped to pretend to be paying attention to her or his sister. The moment they got home, he locked himself away in his room, game in his computer and ready to boot. It shouldn't take too long to download. After that, he'd have hours to play this. This, the best game of the year. The ratings were good, the betas loved it, and the online reviews… Len just couldn't believe this day was actually here.

He had been waiting for Avanna's Forge for the past two years. After a few missteps in the creation and a few trailers and demos that had honest-to-god made his heart pound, it was finally here. His career as a gamer would never be the same.

Okay, so maybe his inner dialogue was a bit over the top, but he was excited. People just didn't understand.

As the game downloaded, he leaned back in his desk chair, feet propped up on the surface. He did his best to avoid knocking into the soda can he had set next to his desktop. He could feel the excitement and adrenaline rushing through him, and whether it's ridiculous or not he enjoyed the feeling. Len was in his element. Len was going to destroy this game.

With a crack of his knuckles, he leaned in to finish setting the game up.

* * *

><p><em>Welcome, <em>_Len K.!_ _This is where you will set up your profile! Please name your character!_

_Name accepted! Welcome, __Leon Starbrooke! _

_Please select a class: _

_Warrior_

_Mage_

_Rogue_

_Medic_

_**IMPORTANT**__: hover each class in order to see details._

\/

_Warriors_ _specialize in direct confrontation and weapons skills. By choosing the warrior class, you will have a bonus for strength and agility. From the warrior class, subclasses such as __paladin__, __knight__, __brute__, and __prince_ _may be unlocked._

\/

_Mages_ _specialize in magical ability. By choosing the mage class, you will have a bonus for magic and intelligence. From the mage class, subclasses such as __witch__, __warlock__, and __sorcerer_ _may be unlocked._

\/

_Rogues_ _specialize in team support, stealth, and thievery. By choosing the the rogue class, you will have a bonus for agility, intelligence, and stealth. From the rogue class, subclasses such as __thief__, __assassin__, and __scout_ _may be unlocked._

\/

_Medics_ _specialize in healing and team support. By choosing the medic class, you will have a bonus for intelligence and health. From the medic class, subclasses such as __sylph__, __shaman__, and __maid__._

\/

_You have chosen the __warrior_ _class! Your stats are as follows:_

_Strength - 6_

_Stamina - 3_

_Intelligence - 3_

_Agility - 6_

_Magic - N/A_

_Stealth - 3_

_Health - 30/30_

_Level - 1_

_Welcome to Avanna's Forge, Leon Starbrooke! To start exploring, please click on your map!_

* * *

><p>Len yawned, checking the clock in the corner of his computer screen. It was about four in the morning, with school coming up far sooner than he would like. Looking at the game screen again, he scanned his new decked out level 7 knight. Two levels ago, he'd gotten together the funds for proper armor. Next, he'd have to focus on weapons. His sword was shit.<p>

With a sigh and a quick blink of two of tired, dry eyes, Len turned the monitor of his computer off, stretching his tired limbs and stumbling off to bed. Despite his current state of complete exhaustion, he was still excited. Even after hours of playing, he couldn't believe how great the game was. Granted, graphics could be better, but the lore and gameplay was nice.

He remembered rubbing his aching temples just before he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"So how was your night of League of Legends, brother dearest?"<p>

It was Rin, with her cocky half-smirk and an orange in one hand. Len groaned as he sluggishly poured out a bowl of cereal for himself, feeling the effects of the late night on his body.

"It wasn't League of Legends," he muttered. He knew full well she didn't care and wouldn't listen, so why he bothered with a response at all was beyond him.

As expected, Rin didn't even react, choosing instead to focus her limited attention on her own breakfast. It was a mess of protein and calories that Len marvelled at every single day.

Rin was his opposite in many ways. While he chose to sit in his room and sulk in his anti-social tendencies, Rin forced herself into social situation and thrived in sports. She was a star soccer player at the school and only hung with people like her. That was to say, people with fewer brain cells than scores on the field.

Len knew this wasn't an entirely fair thing to say, but his inner bitter child couldn't help but think about the entire situation this way. The reality was that Rin was the golden child. She got the good grades, she shone on the stage and on the field, and she did what their parents wanted. It was frustrating that, while she offered the normal older sibling teases sometimes, she never shoved her prowess in his face. In fact, when it was brought up, she went surprisingly quiet considering how much she usually talked. So maybe Len understood how she felt about it. That didn't mean he couldn't still be a bit jealous and childish about it

Still, he missed being closer to her. He missed being similar to her. But he certainly wasn't going to try out for some sports team just to get along with his twin. The effort behind that… Ugh, no thanks.

Len hurried through his breakfast before rushing off to school, much more pleasant thoughts of Avanna's Forge in his head.

* * *

><p><em>Leon Starbrooke, your stats are as follows:<em>

_Strength - 27_

_Stamina - 21_

_Intelligence - 18_

_Agility - 25_

_Magic - N/A_

_Stealth - 10_

_Health - 61/75_

_Level - 7_

* * *

><p><strong>Review if that's your thing. If not, see you around!<strong>


End file.
